The Gang
The Gang serves as main characters in How I Met Your Mother universe. They are included in all of Future Ted's stories and adventures before he met Tracy Mosby, his wife. The Main Five The Gang also known as The Main Five is a group of friends consist of: *Ted Mosby *Marshall Eriksen *Lily Aldrin *Barney Stinson *Robin Scherbatsky Additional Member Info and Trivia *The Gang is formed by Ted and Marshall in their university days. *Lily joins The Gang when she dates Marshall also in their university days. *In 2001, Barney joins The Gang after he decided to teach Ted how to live. *In 2005, Robin is included in The Gang after she met the rest of them in . Partly due to reporting assignments, Robin stopped hanging out with The Gang right after Marshall and Lily's 2016 Halloween party until sometime in 2020 when the Mother persuaded her to come to Ted and the Mother's wedding. *In Season 6, Zoey is temporarily a part of The Gang, but disappears after Ted ends their relationship. *Based on the events of and , the Gang stopped hanging out after their 2016 Halloween party and only started hanging out again in 2018, albeit without Robin. Since that Halloween Party, the Gang promised to hang out when there were big moments. Barney set out a rule that if there is a big moment, the gang would hang out until at least 4 am. Although there were initially no big moments to hang out for in 2018, Marshall came in saying to the Gang he was offered a judgeship position, which to him was indeed a big moment. In 2020, the Gang hung out for the birth of Barney's daughter (except for Robin) and Ted and the Mother's wedding. *Even in years when the Gang was no longer hanging out frequently, its individual members continued to see each other occasionally. **2017, 2025, 2027, 2029, 2030 - Lily and Robin were reminiscing about the past over a bottle of wine. In each meeting, Robin also confessed to Lily details of an incident in 2013 where Robin was forced to watch Marvin after Lily left his pacifier on a bus ( ). The 2017 meeting marked the first time that Robin encountered a member of the Gang since they stopped hanging out regularly in 2016. **2020 - Robin bumps into Ted and his daughter Penny as Ted was telling Penny about the GNB building he designed. **2020 - Lily, Marshall, and Ted attended their university alumni class reunion ( ). *It is unclear if the Mother was part of The Gang, however she was hanging out with them in 2016 when everyone visited Ted's suburban house and the Apartment for a Halloween Party, and once again in 2019 when they saw another Robots vs Wrestlers match. *Technically speaking, each member of the main five members was engaged at least twice over the course of the series: **Lily and Marshall became engaged in the first episode, but separated a year later in , before getting back together and renewing their engagement six months later in , and marrying in . **Ted proposed to Stella Zinman in , which she accepted in , but left him at the alter in . Ted also proposed to Victoria in , but she would only accept on the condition that he end his friendship with Robin, which he's was unwilling to do, and they separated. He eventually married Tracy. **Kevin proposed to Robin in , and she initially accepted, but they separate a day later in the same episode. **Barney proposed to Quinn in and she accepted, but the two separated in . **Within the same year, Barney proposed to Robin in , and she accepted. The pair later married in , but divorced three years later. They where also engaged years earlier, during , but broke up the same episode. Category:Characters Category:The gang